1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which drive integrated circuit (IC) chips are mounted on a glass substrate of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, it shows a conventional liquid crystal display device 10 which mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel 100, a plurality of tape carrier packages (TCPs) 102, and common printed wiring boards 104. The liquid crystal panel 100 has a matrix array of pixel electrodes, a plurality of scanning lines formed along rows of the pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines formed along columns of the pixel electrodes. The common printed wiring board 104 has a driving circuit for transmitting control signals and driving the driver IC chips 106, 108 mounted on the tape carrier packages 102 such that the driver IC chips 106 drive each of the scanning lines to select a row of the pixel electrodes, and the driver IC chips 108 drive the signal lines to control voltages across the pixel electrodes of the selected row.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 2, the driving circuit of the common printed wiring board is connected to the driver IC chips 108, which is used in driving the signal lines, through common bus lines disposed on the tape carrier packages 102. The common bus lines include power lines VDD and ground lines GND, data lines DATA and control signal lines CNT.
However, the liquid crystal display device with the above-described tape carrier packages and common printed wiring boards has the following drawbacks. Firstly, an increase in the dimensions of the frame region of the liquid crystal panel is required in order to connect the plurality of tape carrier packages. Secondly, the minimization of the liquid crystal display device or dimension of the display area of the liquid crystal panel is limited by an occupied space of the tape carrier packages and the common printed wiring board. Lastly, in a liquid crystal module assembling process, the common printed wiring boards are bent to the back of the liquid crystal panel such that the thickness of the liquid crystal panel is unable to be decreased effectively.